1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion piston engines. It relates particularly to fuel injectors and igniters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel injector for internal combustion engines utilizes an electrically heated element to ignite fuel in a combustion chamber. No fuel injector or adapter thereto utilizes an exothermic catalyst to ignite the fuel until my invention.
3. Prior Art Statement
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,124, dated Apr. 17, 1917, and Rank, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,669, dated Mar. 14, 1972, each discloses a fuel injector for internal combustion engines which utilizes an electrically heated element to ignite fuel in a combustion chamber.
Lemale, U.S. Pat. No. 799,856, dated Sept. 19, 1905, teaches the use of a platinum wire in an internal combustion turbo motor. Tartrais, U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,855, dated Aug. 7, 1923, teaches the use of an ignition device with a platinum-iridium filament for initial ignition. Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,402, dated Apr. 16, 1963, teaches the use of platinum or platinum alloy wire screen in a re-igniter for internal combustion engines. Suter et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,742, dated Nov. 10, 1953, teaches the use of platinum or palladium as a catalyst on a base of heat and electrically resistant metal to oxidize hydrocarbon vapors.
The differences between my invention and the above cited prior art are such that it would not be obvious to a person skilled in the internal combustion art. There is no teaching in the prior art of the use of an exothermic catalyst in a fuel injector adapter for internal combustion engines. Three conditions must be met to achieve exothermic fractionation of a hydrocarbon fuel in the absence of an oxidizer: (1) High temperature, (2) high pressure, and (3) most important a colloidal or porous platinum surface.